


nighty night

by momojuusu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: chanyeol always has a soft spot for junmyeon to the point he lets the leader sleep on top of him every night.





	nighty night

**Author's Note:**

> just a random drabble i wanted to write. and i'm always bad at making title, so don't mind it. hope you enjoy the story!

suho was a strong leader. he might not be as wise as minseok, or as fierce as kyungsoo, but everyone in exo knew how strong he was. sometimes he cried dramatically (he looked so ugly that baekhyun couldn't stop teasing him), sometimes he pouted like a sulky kid when things didn't go his way, but he knew how to be a great wall to protect his members. he proved it when kris left them. everything was a mess, their fans were going frantic, but there was suho, standing alone for their encore, eyes red yet he kept the smile. he was that strong.

chanyeol thought suho needed to put the 'suho' mask down and be junmyeon kim when they weren't on schedules. chanyeol thought suho deserved some rest without disturbances when they went back to the dorm. and chanyeol would be more than willing to provide anything their leader needed as long as junmyeon could be comfortable. that was including being junmyeon's private bed along the night.

chanyeol knew his body would go stiff in the morning, but he didn't even try to move when junmyeon fell asleep on top of him. it was like a habit, maybe, for junmyeon to roll over and just curl like a dead shrimp on chanyeol's body. it made him look even smaller, his sleeping pose, and chanyeol didn't have the heart to even mentally complain. he always had a soft spot for junmyeon, especially after three of their members left for good, and he didn't mind sacrificing himself if that was what junmyeon wanted.

junmyeon was snoring softly; it sounded more like purring. chanyeol, wide awake even though it had been past midnight, smiled at that. he ran his fingers through junmyeon's soft strands, holding himself from hugging junmyeon too tight it crushed him. it was so peaceful like this, like he could have junmyeon for himself at least until the sun rose and they should start another tiring day. oh, how chanyeol would love to think that junmyeon was his and his only, even though junmyeon might not agree with that idea. thus he would just cherish this time, happy to have junmyeon in his arms.

chanyeol looked down at sleeping junmyeon, adoring the cute sleeping face of his leader. "i love you, you know," he whispered.

("i love you, too."

chanyeol had lost in his dream that he didn't hear that, nor did he know junmyeon stole a peck on his lips before going back into his deep slumber.)


End file.
